


the domeric x sansa modern au premise no one wants to read (someone else write this please)

by losgar (ladyoflosgar)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Anyway feel free to roast this, F/M, I can't take on another project right now, I shouldn't have deleted my tumblr six years ago, Inspired by shebsart on tumblr, Listen to Africa by Toto when you read Domeric's novel within a novel, Office Romance, Someone else write this OK, This is just a prompt but it would have to be a million words long, This type of premise belongs on tumblr not AO3., Westeros Romance Novel Book Club AU, shebsart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflosgar/pseuds/losgar
Summary: A premise for a modern AU romance novel, set in the romance department of a big publishing company.If you want to be the one to write this story, take it from me, it is too ridiculous. I just wanted to share this premise with the world.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	the domeric x sansa modern au premise no one wants to read (someone else write this please)

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you, I'm sorry.

Sansa Stark is a college intern at a publishing company who sees herself in every single book that she copyedits. Domeric Bolton is that one regular author on the payroll who is actually male and writes under a pen name like Dominique Butler or something. He gave up a spot in a tenure track PhD program in history, a potential pro sports career, and his spot in the Bolton family business to try to make it as a harpist because he just loves the harp that much. But the money isn’t good in the harp world, he can’t live off of his Patreon sponsors, so he churns out color by number knight and lady medieval genre romance novels to maintain his preppy rich boy lifestyle (Barbour coats, Vineyard Vines, expensive shoes, monogrammed French cuff shirts, etc). The trust fund stipend from his late mom and the biweekly bank wire he gets from Aunt Barbrey he dutifully saves/invests in his favorite nonprofit money laundering ring, plus niche investment funds and “the art world”.

Domeric thinks Roose won’t approve of how he brings home the bacon because Roose doesn't have feelings, and Domeric writes about feelings. He hardly goes into “the office”, he just writes in his apartment or at coffee shops or something. Roose thinks Domeric makes his money by bitcoin investments or day trading. Anyway Domeric meets Sansa (the hot intern) while he goes to “the office” to drop off his fat stack of manuscripts for the month, and then after that he gets messed up because he really likes her and can’t do the color by number plot anymore, he wants to write HIGH ART, so he goes off and starts writing really weird stuff because he’s a Bolton, like “vampires and werewolves meets teacher/student meets feuding families a la Romeo and Juliet meets 50 Shades of Grey”. Like, the 2020 version of Le Marquis de Sade’s Justine or Juliette. So then his editor Littlefinger starts prodding him to stick to the formula that middle aged moms and spinsters will buy, since his weird psychosexual degenerate crap won’t sell.

Sansa likes him because he’s a mixture of jock boyfriend + knight in shining armor + total rock star, and they are super cute, but the Starks don’t trust him at first because he is a Bolton, and the Boltons are their ancient enemies. But one day she’s chilling at his apartment and finds the novel he’s working on and she’s like “OK I’ll just read it, it’s going to end up on my desk at work anyway” and as she reads she gets freaked the f*** out (wtf is that what is going on behind my bf’s stoic face?!?!?!) and then that’s one of the romantic obstacles of the story. But really the story would be about a cultured man’s struggle with his baser urges, a young woman coming to grips with the primal, brutal, dominant nature of male sexuality in a sterile, flat, and equal world, and of course the Stark-Bolton and Bolton-Bolton family dramas.

Basically the only one in Sansa’s family who approves of this relationship is Bran, because Bran is pretty creepy too (and he also used to like that knight in shining armor stuff). Bran is into the occult, sucked into darkness by his creepy friend Jojen and their even creepier mentor "Bloodraven". Jeyne likes Domeric at first but she had a really traumatic encounter with Ramsay and when she finds out Sansa is dating Ramsay’s half brother she FLIPS THE F OUT. Margaery is like “hey what’s the problem” because Margaery is already engaged to Joffrey for the social cache, and she deals. Sansa and Domeric being together is no problemo to her.

Joffrey's dad, Governor Robert Baratheon, is embroiled in all sorts of Elliot Spitzer-style scandals. Mya is his lovechild with a Vermont ski lodge employee.

Sansa got the (unpaid) job at the publishing company because Cat, as always, is still friends with Littlefinger/“Uncle Petyr”. Maybe Domeric is nearly fired because Littlefinger finds out about their nonprofessional relationship, but it’s ironic because Littefinger wants the same kind of nonprofessional relationship. But Littlefinger can’t fire Domeric because he’s too much of a cash cow. But only if he sticks to the formula.

There’s a Ramsay subplot where Ramsay wants Dom’s inheritance but is highly incompetent at everything and can’t be involved with the family business without running it into the ground (even if it’s just working in “the stockroom”). Roose has married his busty blonde BBW Walda for a cash infusion from the Frey-Crossing Trading Company. There is all sorts of family tension simmering in the background because Roose wants Domeric to quit his harp career and run the company so Roose won’t eventually have to cave to a hostile takeover by STARK ENTERPRISES (the CEO is Ned. Tony is dead ok). For the vibe I’m looking for on Stark Enterprises and Bolton Corp, go and watch the first episode of Noble House and observe the conflict between Gornt and Struan’s, the Noble House. Or read James Clavell’s The Asian Saga.

Anyway, if Domeric only bothered to find out, Roose would be super nonjudgemental about Dom’s hobbies, after all Roose is a health nut who goes to ARC blood donations/gives plasma on the reg, is a SUPER HEALTH NUT and would be into herbal supplements and keto and intermittent fasting and carb cycling and stuff. Like he plans out his groceries and meals for the month based on a yearlong macro and micro nutrient chart geared to his genetics and fitness goals. All his beef is grass fed and he only buys organic vegetables from farms he’s personally visited. He’s friends with the butcher and sometimes when he brings back a ten point buck from his hunting trips the butcher lets him dress the venison himself. Ramsay’s mom is a coke-addled streetwalker that he’s been paying child support to for way too long.

The only hobby all three Bolton men share is hunting but Dom won’t hunt with Ramsay and Ramsay won’t hunt with Roose and it’s just dysfunctional because they all think the best game is in the same national park and if they see another’s jeep or truck when they get there they turn around and drive back to the burbs and their weekend is RUINED.

The Ryswells are horse breeders of course, and they always have at least one horse competing in the Triple Crown. Uncle Roger is the one who’s normal. Uncle Rickard is the lone bachelor cowboy who competes in the rodeo and poses shirtless with tourists in Times Square. Uncle Roose is a jockey. Aunt Barbrey is still a shriveled up old widow and Domeric is always her date to each of the Triple Crown races, and they both have outrageous outfits and hats. She is a gambling addict. When Domeric decides to take Sansa to the Belmont Stakes instead she gets REALLY MAD because the Triple Crown was THEIR AUNTIE-NEPHEW THING.

Domeric’s best friends are Mychel Redfort, a commodities futures analyst at JP Morgan, and Waymar Royce, who disappeared recently while trying to summit Mount Everest. Waymar's fate is a mystery, and they joke that he is doing opium in the mountains with the abominable snowman. Mychel and Waymar were Domeric's high school roommates from Choate or Deerfield or another New England boarding school like that. The rest of Domeric’s Ryswell cousins go/went to Thacher in Ojai, California, because of the horse program. And the Ryswells are from the West. West Coast Best Coast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry. Inspired by https://shebsart.tumblr.com/tagged/westeromance-book-club

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Off to the Races (keep me forever/tell me you want me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608990) by [losgar (ladyoflosgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflosgar/pseuds/losgar)




End file.
